Murder Bridge
Murder Bridge is a Field of Justice specifically designed for the ARAM game mode. What started as a community movement has quickly developed into one of the most popular game modes in League of Legends today. Features This map is similar to Summoner's Rift, with the following exceptions: * There is only a single lane. * Your champion starts at level 3 - affording them increased base stats and 3 skill points. ** is the exception, as he starts with 1 point in and has 2 points to spend. * There are only two turrets protecting the inhibitor inhibitor. * There is a global aura that reduces all outgoing heals by 50%, gives experience over time, and 0.15% of maximum mana per second. The healing reduction does not affect self-heals. * Each team's shop "closes" when the player moves to far away (just beyond the nesus turrets), preventing them from purchasing items indefinitely. The shop will only reopen if the player dies. * The fountain does not restore Health or Mana. * is disabled. * There are 4 unique Health Relics (Howling Abyss) for this map positioned in the lane. * During champion select, players can purchase a Skin Boost for 95 that grants everyone on its team a one-time random skin for the champ they're using that game. Additionally, the benefactor earns 200 , while teammates get 100 . Exclusive Items * * * Exclusive Spells * / Versions Howling Abyss= when our enemies ever returned. And now, now the howling grows louder, and I sense something evil stirring in the abyss, my hand reaches for my war horn. This place will soon see a battle again. One that will shape the Freljord for all time. And if the Freljord falls, so too will the rest of the world. Yes, this is more than just a bridge."| Greyor}} Unique Shopkeepers Howling Abyss Shop1.png|Greyor Howling Abyss Shop2.png|Lyte The Viking, Greyor, and the Hermit, Lyte, (ie. the shopkeepers) enforce "limited shopping", preventing champions from purchasing items after they have left the fountain, until after they have been slain in combat. The point when the shop becomes inaccessible to them is represented by a unique animation - Greyor appears to fade back into his frozen corpse behind him and Lyte waves goodbye before retiring into his tent. Each shopkeeper has a collection of generic quotes as well as unique quotes for the Freljord, yordle and some Piltovian champions, as well as special exceptions for , , , and . They also make comments about the amount of gold you have and the amount of time spent at the shop. Their extensive list of quotes can be found in the linked page above. |-| Butcher's Bridge= Unique Shopkeepers Butcher%27s_Bridge_Blue_shop.jpg|Bubbs Butcher%27s_Bridge_Red_shop.jpg|Finn The deep sea diver, Bubbs, and the figherman, Finn, (ie. the shopkeepers) enforce "limited shopping", preventing champions from purchasing items after they have left the fountain, until after they have been slain in combat. The point when the shop becomes inaccessible to them is represented by a unique animation - Bubbs jumps into his submarine and dives off and Finn... pending. Each shopkeeper has a collection of generic quotes as well as unique quotes for the Bilgewater, sea-based, Shadow Isles and a fair number of marksman champions, as well as special exceptions for , , and . They also make comments about the amount of gold you have and the amount of time spent at the shop. Their extensive list of quotes can be found in the linked page above. |-| Proving Grounds= The original single laned map was used for the game's tutorials. Due to community demand, the map was made available for selection in custom games and was eventually replaced entirely by Howling Abyss. The new features added for the ARAM game mode when the map was reworked into Howling Abyss – such as Shopkeepers, critters that give away nearby enemies, and the future addition of the / summoner spell – do no have equivalents on Proving Grounds. Development Howling Abyss Announcement Announced by Brackhar:Proving Grounds Update: The Howling Abyss Hey Gang, It's been a while since I first talked to you guys about making ARAM an official gameplay mode, and today I've got something awesome to share with you. For the past few months I've been working with an exceptional team of artists to create a space that's an appropriate setting for both the epic battles that occur in ARAM and within the world of Runeterra at large. As a result, we've completely reworked the Proving Grounds and, in effect, created something entirely new. Now, instead of fighting on a random bridge over a black void, you'll be fighting on the Howling Abyss, an ancient landmark in Freljord where the Iceborn finally overthrew their oppressors and sent them tumbling into the chasm below. As you might have guessed from these mysterious journals, there's more (a lot more!) our story team would love to tell you Freljord – but for now, you'll have to wait. Anyway, work is still ongoing on the map, and it's yet a few patches away from release but we just wanted to invite you guys in a bit earlier than normal to get your thoughts as we begin to polish it up. The environment team will be actively reading the forum and looking for your feedback, so please let us know what you think! Additionally I wanted to let you guys know that we are actively working on an official matchmaking queue for ARAM and plan to launch it with the map when it's ready. The queue isn't currently enabled on PBE as there's still a good bit of tech work that needs to be resolved to handle the number of players on the environment, but we're fully committed to giving you guys the best experience that we can. So with that, check out the map and explore what we've created; who knows, maybe you'll even find some surprises! Rerolls Announced by Brackhar New ARAM Feature: Rerolls Hey gang, A few weeks ago, I let you know we were working on a matchmaking queue for Howling Abyss, but it wasn't quite ready for testing. Well, with today's PBE patch that's changed! Once PBE comes back up you can try out our new queue and help us test out a new ARAM feature we've added especially for this queue: rerolls. While the random element is a really fun part of Howling Abyss, we also understand there are times you simply don't want to play a particular champion. That's why we created the reroll feature specifically for this queue. When you're really not in the mood to play your particular champion on Murder Bridge, you can reroll and get a different random character instead. Here's how it works. As you play matchmade games on Howling Abyss, win or lose, you'll earn points you can save up to purchase a reroll in champion select. You'll earn a base number of points every match, along with some bonus points based on the number of champions you own. While there is a cap on the number of points you can store up, you'll be able to reroll multiple times in a single champion select if you've got the points. And don't worry about wasting your hard-earned points on queue dodgers. If someone leaves your match at champion select, everyone in the game gets a refund except the player who dodged. This is the first time we've added a queue-specific feature like this to champion select, so be sure to give us your feedback. We look forward to reading your comments! Building Butcher's Bridge TLDR: Later this summer, we’ll launch our next event called Bilgewater: Burning Tides. As part of the event, the temporary Butcher’s Bridge ARAM map brings Bilgewater to life for the first time in game. Read on to learn more about the new map and the creative storm at Riot inspired by the possibilities in the teeming port city. Bilgewater: Burning Tides sails into port later this summer, but content from the event starts hitting PBE over the next few weeks. Consider this article a spoiler-free sneak peek, but you may want to avoid Bilgewater-related news until the event kicks off if you want to follow along with the story. '' ''Bilgewater anchors the latest lore-inspired event after the Shadow Isles, the Freljord, and Shurima. Teams all over Riot felt it was pretty obvious the bustling port would make an awesome setting for an event for a while now. Narrative and world-building teams laid groundwork for an overlap of cultures and styles that’d scuff up the image of the place, and help the gritty black market come alive. ;WE'RE HEADING TO BILGEWATER We ended up choosing Bilgewater when a dev team built a Bilgewater-style ARAM map from scratch during one of our Thunderdome hackathons. Everyone’s enthusiasm at seeing Bilgewater realized in-game drove the overarching thematic of the event. After the jolt of creativity sparked by Thunderdome, tons of teams across Riot banded together to deliver a Bilgewater experience with a wide swath of content--including a re-imagined evolution of that Thunderdome map. '' ;A NEW ARAM MAP ''Butcher’s Bridge brings Bilgewater to life in game. In the new map, the original native culture of Bilgewater and the outside influence from across Runeterra meld together, showing off the stratified melting pot of races, cultures, and creeds. '' ''We've incorporated blends of ancient and modern Bilgewater imagery on inhibitors, nexii, towers, and scattered around the bases. On one side, boat houses flank a temple door, and on the other side a giant ship hull sits ensconced, ringed by temple carvings on the sides of the cliffs. Rotating cannon turrets launch heavy artillery fire along with other small details designed to put you inside the pirate bay. '' ''We're focusing on the visuals in this blog because the gameplay for ARAM isn’t changing at all; you’ll still experience the same frenetic all-random action. It’s just that now, given the nature of the slaughter-docks, you’ll be fighting on what is quite literally a murder bridge. ;TAKING ANOTHER LOOK With the overall event goal to deliver an in-depth exploration of the world, we had to rethink exactly what it means to be a denizen of Bilgewater. Our explorations into the pirates, smugglers, and shanty-dwellers led us to an indigenous island society when it became clear the city had existed for centuries. From those suggestions, artists evolved the architecture of the islands with vibrant colors, uniquely textured shapes, and decorative motifs. The native culture took on a bigger role in shaping the look of the environment, emphasizing the hunting and harvesting trade the indigenous peoples had made of sea monsters. '' ;SEA MONSTERS AND SEA-FARERS ''Sea monster hunting and harvesting is a common way of life in Bilgewater, and seeing behemoths rise from the deep is just part of a normal day for grizzled veterans of the criminal haven. As a result, you’ll see sea monster iconography all over the event, as part and parcel of Bilgewater’s unique appearance. '' ''The bustle and grind of a busy port betrays the wide variety of influences on the city. Between inverted Freljordian longships against the carved cliff-faces and the slow evolution of indigenous carvings and hints at other regions of the world, the depth in the narrative behind the streets and the culture finds new forms of expression. '' ;BUTCHER'S BRIDGE ''We named the new map after the massive dilapidated bridge looming above the slaughter-docks. Once an ancient stone bridge that led to a temple entrance, it’s been kept up haphazardly and now makes the perfect battleground for an all-random fray. '' ''As Runeterra’s biggest black market, keep your eyes peeled for clandestine, coded messages, illicit hextech pilfered from Piltover, and other easter eggs hidden amongst the shopkeepers’ wares and the assorted scattered items around the scene. We're putting Butcher's Bridge through the wringer on PBE, and it’ll be moored up there just a little while since we still have some work left to make her seaworthy. One last note on the map: while Butcher’s Bridge is replacing Howling Abyss as your go-to destination for all-random assault during Bilgewater: Burning Tides, we’re still exploring post-event options. '' ''Share your first impressions of the newest ARAM map and the upcoming event in the comments below or over on the boards. We’re excited to hear what you think, and can’t wait to join you for Bilgewater: Burning Tides, the next League of Legends event! Trivia Map Trivia = * The viking's name was revealed in his quote; "I am Greyor, the eternal guardian of the Howling Abyss. Avarosa herself killed me, it was a great honor. She bound my spirit here, so I could sound the horn when the Watchers returned." * Lyte, the Hermit, is named after Jeffrey 'Lyte' Lin, the Lead Designer of Social Systems of League of Legends, and his flying robot, Geeves, is named after Kevin 'Geeves' O'Brien, a Game Designer of League of Legends. * : The tiny, white furballs that are constantly seen hopping around in the Howling Abyss are called Poros. (Poro is singular) ** You can feed them . ** Previously, you could kill them by herding them into the spawn. ** In the past, you could also kill them with . The passive of its ultimate would damage and kill them. * Near the purple team's Nexus Obelisk, a silhouette resembling can be seen carved on the floor, a reference to her ties with the Watchers. * The horn seen strapped behind the Viking is the new item, . * As with the Proving Grounds, there is no health or mana regeneration from standing on your team's fountain. * The many statues of the Frozen Watchers that surround the bridge have a strong resemblance to , hinting that the Watchers could be Vel'Koz' void species. ** Riot has recently confirmed however that Vel'Koz is not a Watcher, but that it isn't impossible a rift opened in Freljord before. * Some terrain in the map can be broken. ** There are eight giant, horned statues hanging along the edge of howling abyss. If a champion is killed nearby one of these statues, there is a signficant chance that the statue will crumble and break. ** There is also another bridge far in the background of the howling abyss map, this bridge will crumble and fall immediately after the first blood of the game. ** Walking past the outermost purple turret will cause a couple of bricks to fall from the crack in the ground nearby. ** Walking towards the left wall next to the blue inhibitor turret will cause the giant pillar nearby to crash downwards. * The summoner spell / was inspired by / from the Legend of the Poro King featured game mode. |-| Shopkeeper Quotes = :For the quotes, go see this article. ;Viking Shopkeeper * The origin of the Howling Abyss' name is revealed by one of the Viking's quotes; "In a mighty, final surge, we overran them! We lifted them from the ground! We tossed them, '''howling,' into the abyss! That must have killed them. Nothing could survive that fall."'' * The Viking's quote; "We needed a guardian in case the Watchers came back. We needed someone who couldn't be killed, someone who could never leave. Hundreds volunteered, but Avarosa chose me," reveals that his purpose in the Howling Abyss is to keep watch for an eventual resurgence of the Watchers beneath the bridge. ** Behind the Viking lies his frozen body. It is possible that he was ritualistically frozen to death to become the guardian spirit of the Howling Abyss. * The Viking's quote; "We served the Watchers willingly. The Seeker was their voice. She told us their desires, what to build, and who to kill," refers to , who was the only Iceborn loyal to the Watchers and served as the mediator between the two factions. * The viking's quote to ; "You look like Serylda! That woman knew how to fight." may have been referring to one of the three legendary sisters. This is supported by a similar quote from the Hermit. * The viking shares a quote with ; "I am Iceborn." * The viking's quote to ; "Sorry, fresh out of moonstones," might indicate that moonstones originated from the Freljord or the the Howling Abyss itself. * The Viking's quote;'' "So you want to hear the story of this place? Of my glorious death? Stay a while and listen, I might tell you that and more,"'' is probably a reference to Deckard Cain, a NPC from the series, who often says "Stay a while and listen," when spoken to. * The Viking's quote; "You're making me angry! You won't like me when I'm angry," is a reference to a memetic line from , and is the same line from which taunt is derived. * The Viking's quote; "THIS! IS! FRELJORD!" is clearly a reference to the movie and the famous, "THIS! IS! SPARTA!" line from its lead protagonist, King Leonidas. ;Hermit Shopkeeper * The Hermit's quote; "Sometimes, I see things down in the abyss. But I might just need new glasses," and "That howling noise is just the wind! ... isn't it?" refers to the Watchers trapped beneath the bridge. * The hermit's quote to ; "Are you the sand witch I have heard so much about? Hmm... now I'm hungry..." may have been alluding to the tentative champion, Seth, whose abilities focus mainly on sand and dust. This also doubles as an auditory pun, as sand witch is indistinguishable from sandwich when spoken aloud. * The Hermit's quote to ; "Is it true what I've heard about you and Miss Crownguard... hmm?" reveals that he suspects a relationship between and a person of Demacia's House Crownguard, likely . * The Hermit's quote; "Its dangerous to go alone... take this!" is a reference to a memetic line from the first game, spoken by the hermit who first gives the main character their sword. * The Hermit's quote; "Have fun storming the bridge!" is a reference to the quote "Have fun storming the castle!" spoken by the alchemist hermit, Miracle Max, from the film The Princess Bride. * The Hermit's quote; "What are you buying... what are you selling?" is a reference to the infamous Merchant from Resident Evil 4 who sells, buys and upgrades the main character's equipment. * Lyte's quote to , "Together, we could make a... a transforming robot!" might be a reference to the franchise. |-| Game Modes= The Howling Abyss map has been used for certain special, limited-time, featured game modes that circulate in and out. * During the holidays of 2013, Riot's second featured game mode was called Snowdown. ** This mode could either be played 1v1 or 2v2. ** The game was similar to the idea behind the mini version of the Magma Chamber. ** Victory could be claimed by either drawing first blood, waveclear your way to 100 CS or by demolishing your opponent's turret. * Between May 29th and June 8th 2014, Riot made a One for All: Mirror ModeOne for All Mirror Mode post available to play. Here everyone, friend and foe, fight each other as the same champion on this map. * During the holidays of 2014, Riot released a game mode called Legend of the Poro King. ** In this mode each player has two poros following him. ** Spells are replaced by Poro Toss/Poro Dash and To the King! ** By tossing poros and tagging enemies 10 times, you summon The Poro King who has an area heal for teammates and area attack of poros for the enemies. By having him on the field, players that summoned him can easily dash to him. |-| Other Trivia = * Some of the viking's and hermit's quotes reveal a mutual hostility. * The Viking is voiced by Joshua Tomar, who also voices . * The Hermit cannot completely decide between and upon who is the next queen of Freljord, due to him being senile. * The Hermit decided to sell his artifacts due to lack of budget. * The Hermit is uncle.kitae reveals Hermit's relationship with Ezreal * When the game starts, the announcer will occasionally say, "Welcome to the Murder Bridge!", instead of, "Welcome to the Howling Abyss!", referring to a popular fan nickname for the ARAM mode. ** Lyte also references this in his quote: "So many people have died here, I should call this place Murder Bridge... no, no, the Howling Abyss is definitely cooler!" * When your team wins in the Howling Abyss, after 30 seconds, will say: ** and , before magic shattered the broken peaks, before the desert swallowed Shurima, it was the time of The Three Sisters. We were so young back then; Avarosa, Serylda, and me, Lissandra. Back then the Frozen Watchers lived here. I do not know where they came from, but I know they were powerful. They gave us gifts, shared their magic, made us immortal. They named us, "Iceborn". In return, we gave them whatever they desired. This mighty fortress, a vast empire, our loyalty, these were a small price to pay. Avarosa did not see it that way. Like a spoiled child she cried out for freedom. She demanded choice. She sowed the seeds of rebellion and betrayal. This place is where it happened. On one side, the Frozen Watchers, on the other, Avarosa and her Iceborn horde. Many Iceborn died that day, but in the end, the Watchers fell. Avarosa drove them howling into the abyss. I never forgave her. . . I had my revenge — but that is another story."''}} Interactive Map Media Themes= ;Main Theme ;Related Themes LoL Musics - Poro King mod soundtrack| |-| Videos= Howling Abyss Easter Eggs, Secrets & References - League of Legends| |-| Pictures= Howling_Abyss_mountain_side.jpg|By Riot Artist James Paick Howling_Abyss_summoner_platform.jpg|Artwork by Riot Artist Patrick Faulwetter]] Howling Abyss concept1.jpg|Howling Abyss concept art 1 Howling Abyss concept2.jpg|Howling Abyss concept art 2 Howling Abyss concept3.jpg|Howling Abyss concept art 3 Howling Abyss concept4.jpg|Howling Abyss concept art 4 Howling Abyss concept5.jpg|Howling Abyss concept art 5 Howling Abyss Fog concept.jpg||Howling Abyss concept art 6 Howling Abyss Base WIP.jpg||Howling Abyss concept art 7 Howling Abyss WIP.jpg|Howling Abyss screenshots 1 Howling Abyss Screenshot.jpg|Howling Abyss screenshots 2 ARAM Howling Abyss.png|Howling Abyss select screen art Hermit Dude.jpg|Lyte concept art Hermit Concept.png|Lyte model Viking Concept.png|Greyor model Poro_concept_1.jpg|Poro concept 1 Poro_concept_2.jpg|Poro concept 2 Poro_concept_3.jpg|Poro concept 3 Howling Abyss turret.jpg|Howling Abyss turret concept art (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Howling Abyss background.jpg|Howling Abyss loading background Howling Abyss minions.jpg|Minions Fight (Howling Abyss) Howling Abyss blue base.jpg|Blue (Avarosan) Base Howling Abyss purple base.jpg|Purple (Frozen Watcher) Base Associated Champions References cs:Howling Abyss de:Heulende Schlucht fr:Abîme Hurlant pl:Howling Abyss Category:Fields of Justice